The Pluto Pool
by Talonhunter
Summary: The Silver Milenium is Dead, and so is Pluto...Almost. On a wild and inpulsive attempt to keep the dream alive, she will risk it all...and it still might not work. NEW CHAPTER UP, NOW AT 6...YEAH I know, read on
1. Death of a dream

Hi all and welcome to a trip into the odd and bizarre (namely my mind...-...) In no way do I own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon, so no monies or profit are being gained from this, just a small mental exercise to gain some semblance of sanity (or not).

The Pluto Pool

by Talonhunter

Time: End of the Silver Millennium...

Pluto was near death. After everything they had done, and it still wasn't enough. Sure Serenity had assured that the others would survive, but after the fall the rouge remnants had found a way to breach the dimensional barriers that protected the gates of time. It was a nasty fight, but had cost the time senshi dearly. So it was with great pain one Setsuna Meioh once again was at the gates of time contemplating if this was her only option. Scanning the time streams and getting closer to death, the once senshi of Pluto activated the final protocol. The time gates slowly started to close. 'I hope this works.' was her final thought as she stepped thru the gate and into...

Time: Somewhere 100 plus years near our own...

Near the cursed springs in a remote valley in China, the elder canidate Ku Lon, was gathering samples for her tribe, Hearing a splash, she decided to investigate. Upon nearing the unnamed pool, Ku Lon saw a green haired woman floating near the bank. Taking the coil of rope from her subspace pocket, the Amazon expertly caught the woman under the arms and drug her to the marshy shore. Using her enhanced senses, she could see the woman was dead, but maybe... Ku Lon used her advanced fu to feed her Ki to the woman. The woman slowly came back from death, but it was all Ku Lon could do not to fall down that tunnel of darkness with her. 'I need to get her to the village.' she thought. Picking up he woman, Ku Lon received a shock. Temporal magic's played along her nerves, almost causing her to black out. "I am Amazon, I will not succumb to this." she cried and found herself just outside the hut she shared with her young daughter and sister, carrying the woman with her. 'How did I get here?' she thought just as Es Pah and Lu Fah came out.

"Sister Ku Lon, Who is this you bring, an outsider to keep the Bloodline strong?" Es Pah asked.

"No, sister. She fell into an uncursed spring, though it may be so now. I drew her out and have fought the blackness to keep her anchored here, but I fear it may not be enough. Call the elders and healers here, I do not think she can go much longer and to move her may shorten that time." Ku Lon said.

"Lu Fah, get the healers" Es Pah said, " I will gather the elders." then turning back to Ku Lon," do not endanger yourself any further than needed, sister." and with that she was gone. Lu Fah having already left.

"I won't sister." Ku Lon said quietly to the now distant back of Es Pah. Bringing the woman into the hut, the now very tired Amazon sat watch over her charge. Sitting in a meditative pose, Ku Lon hardly noticed the green haired woman wake up. Her groan of pain startled the Amazon. "Rest and do not move. A healer is on her way" Ku Lon said in Mandarin.

Setsuna Meioh awoke to a world of pain. Groaning She thinks to herself, ' It didn't work.' when she hears the voice speak to her. 'What dialect was that, Mandarin? I thought the Amazons would be extinct. I must be in the past.' she thought before the coughing fit began.

Ku Lon was by her side in an instant, trying to increase the ki flow. "Please relax, I can only help you if don't push yourself"

Pluto sighed," It's too late for me, for I am to gravely hurt. Even an eternal form can only take so much."

"Eternal form? Are you of the old empire then" Ku Lon looked back in shock. A equally shocked Pluto stared.

"What do you know of the old empire?" Pluto asked forgetting to speak in Mandarin.

"You speak in the old tong quite well for one so young." Ku Lon said with a slight accent to the silver age speech.

Pluto only snorted at that, which caused her to start to cough again. When she stopped, she said, " I am far older than I look.", then noticing her companion, she saw that she was older than she first appeared. Maybe she could still be alright. "Are you an elder of your tribe?"

Ku Lon straitened up at that.' This woman knows of us?' then she answered truthfully. "Not yet, but soon. I was completing the last rite when you splashed down at the springs."

Pluto relaxed at that. 'So I did make it.' Then turning her thoughts back to the Amazon at her side, She thought now there might be a chance.

Ku Lon saw the shift in the senshi's body and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Peering deep into Ku Lon's violet eyes, she sees the spark of one who has the gift, (or curse as it were) to see beyond the limits of ones own time and limitation set by mortality. 'Maybe a custodian for a while then?' she thought, for there was not time enough to teach her everything to the gates. "Perhaps there is. This body is too injured to maintain guardianship of the power I wield. Another could do this, but at a cost."

Ku Lon frowned at that, trying not to get angry over what many would consider an insult in her tribe. "We of the Joketsuzoku Amazons would undertake this stewardship, we have always respected the court of the moon kingdom ant the house of Serenity. How shall we serve?"

Setsuna looked to her soon to be custodian of time. 'Now for it' she thought. "It can only be served in and as a memory, the future must be protected and those who would one day be her guardians must be allowed to remember these teachings. Can you, Ku Lon of the Joketsuzoku Amazons protect and serve these terms?"

Outside, Es Pah and the elders overheard this. Es Pah moved to step inside, but the tribal chief held her back. "This is her trial, Es Pah, she must face it alone."

"But elder, she asks too much, even for one such as her." Es Pah cries quietly.

"This may be, but Ku Lon's actions here today will set the path SHE must walk, and she alone must do this" the elder spoke. Es Pah cried for the fate of her sister.

Ku Lon sat back and reflected on the words of the time senshi. To serve in this way is a high honor no mater how it was stated, but, those words were spoken the way they were to show the gravity of the situation. Drawing herself up, as much as she could while maintaining her link to Setsuna. "I Ku Lon, of the Joketsuzoku Amazons, will protect and serve to those terms." She said.

Setsuna then began to create her spell. "Ku Lon, place your hand out." Ku Lon did so. Pulling her time key from stuff space, she continued. "Take hold of my staff and learn the cost of duty then." To which Ku Lon replied, "the cost to serve is an honor."

As she takes a hold of the staff, she once again feels the dance of temporal energies, but this time it filled her entirety. She couldn't help but cry out as the powers washed over her. With a blinding flash time seemed to stop for Ku Lon and Setsuna. 'The memories, oh Kami there are so many' was the last thought Ku Lon had in her old life.

Setsuna felt the power leave as her body began to shut down and heal. "I have done all I can, the rest is up to you now." She said as she passed the last of her powers to Ku Lon. Just as the light faded from her eyes.

Moments later Ku Lon opened her eyes. 'What has happened?' she asked herself. Rushing over to a reflective surface, the younger looking Amazon saw her eyes. 'No, this wasn't how it was suppose to happen!' she thought, and the woman, once known as Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto the guardian of time, looked back to her old body now starting to fade as the energies that once moved it no longer resided. "NO!!!" she cried as the last wisps of light that formed her faded into nothing. 'I am so sorry Ku Lon, I did not intend for this to happen. I will honor you in whatever means I can every day.' A sound outside the hut caused her to turn towards the entry and see the village elder, Skru Shii entering.

"So the body has returned to wince it came?" she asked.

"Yes Elder, It could no longer maintain it's connection to this period." Setsuna/Ku Lon replied.

" I see and your task is now before you. Be well in it Elder Ku Lon" Skru Shii said and with that, she turned and left.

Stepping out the door she saw Lu Fah holding a weeping Es Pah. Lu Fah looked to her mother and asked "Why is Es Pah weeping?" To which Ku Lon could only reply "The outlander did not make it, and the loss of any warrior was reason to grieve."

Next chapter preview

Time: 3 weeks ago

Yells are heard across the valley of the springs…

Keeyaahh!!!

splash

gromph

Smack

Aaahhh!!!

spash

"Wha'dja do that for, baka panda!"

3

2

1

"Aaahhh!"

Mister customers fall into springs, need to go see Amazons immediately.

A/N… Now onto some responses...I dont normally post inside my stories, but I think this story bears it out

everling... considering the chaos that surounds the pool, I think the odds would even stump Ami, but we will see

pspinler and Hawk426 ... thaks for the tip, sometimes I forget how this works and run with it. Like I said before though, I lost my beta eader and ...I know its a excuse.( this from a journalism and computers major who dropped out to become a truck driver when things got booooring... - )

ZeroX1999 ... It could happen, but not the way you think...(insert diabolical evil laugh here)

sorry this took a while to fix, but I lost the original and the back up had some… ah errors… as it were. This was originally going to be a one shot, but now I like the flow so far. More soon to come


	2. We have Splashdown

The Pluto Pool

Chapter 2: We have Splashdown

Hi all and welcome to another trip into the odd and bizarre (namely my mind - ) In no way do I own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon, so no monies or profit are being gained from this, just a small mental exercise to gain some semblance of sanity (or not).

Previously…

Setsuna felt the power leave as her body began to shut down and heal. "I have done all I can, the rest is up to you now." She said as she passed the last of her powers to Ku Lon. Just as the light faded from her eyes.

Moments later Ku Lon opened her eyes. 'What has happened?' she asked herself. Rushing over to a reflective surface, the younger looking Amazon saw her eyes. 'No, this wasn't how it was suppose to happen!' she thought, and the woman, once known as Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto the guardian of time, looked back to her old body now starting to fade as the energies that once moved it no longer resided. "NO!!!" she cried as the last wisps of light that formed her faded into nothing. 'I am so sorry Ku Lon, I did not intend for this to happen. I will honor you in whatever means I can every day.' A sound outside the hut caused her to turn towards the entry and see the village elder, Skru Shii entering.

"So the body has returned to wince it came?" she asked.

"Yes Elder, It could no longer maintain it's connection to this period." Setsuna/Ku Lon replied.

" I see and your task is now before you. Be well in it Elder Ku Lon" Skru Shii said and with that, she turned and left.

Stepping out the door she saw Lu Fah holding a weeping Es Pah. Lu Fah looked to her mother and asked "Why is Es Pah weeping?" To which Ku Lon could only reply "The outlander did not make it, and the loss of any warrior was reason to grieve."

Time: 3 weeks ago

Setsuna/Ku Lon had just returned from a trip to Japan as yet another search for the Moon Princess or the other Senshi proved to be more difficult than she thought. 'I never realized how much I took for granted when I had full access to the time gates' she thought. Walking back to the village, The guardian, as she like to call herself now, slowly brought her magics of Glamour into play once more. 'It wouldn't be right to have one of the village Elders looking quite so young as she did now. She really didn't look that much older than her Great Gran daughter. Maybe it was time to start training her to assume the Mantle of Guardian, the Senshi would soon awaken and though she made a promise to Ku Lons Daughter and sister, Her duty to Serenity and the Senshi would soon become a major focus for her once more, If she could only access the time gates fully. Soon, the image of a dried up looking monkey with red eyes was entering the village. Her eyes soon found what she sought.

"Niho, great grandmother!" came from the young woman who was the exact image of her great grandmother, including the once violet eyes Setsuna remembered so well.

"Greetings child, How goes the festival preparations?"

"Splendidly Great grandmother, I'll be village Champion for sure." The over enthusiastic young woman said.

"Remember Xi'an Pu, Village Champion is more than being the strongest." The old woman admonished.

"I know, but it's true the strongest will become the trial master for the youngest, ne?" Xi'an Pu asked.

"Not for three more seasons at least, my child." The older woman laughed. "Why are you so interested in that particular title?"

"To trail the youngest to be strong Amazon Warriors, so when time comes, can once again be with Moon Princess Guard." The purple haired one replied.

'I never should have told her those tales when she was younger.' Setsuna thought, but it would be nice to know the descendants of this child would be there to guard the royal family, someday.

Meanwhile, over at the valley of the spring yells could be heard.

Keeyaahh!!!

splash

gromph

Smack

Aaahhh!!!

splash

"Wha'dja do that for, baka panda!"

3

2

1

"Aaahhh!"

Mister customers fall into springs, need to go see Amazons immediately.

And on the moon, the alarms on two cryo stasis tubes start to flash

A/n… Well that's it for now, with the corrected and full first chapter up, this may look a little short, but things get fast and loose here. See ya


	3. Wake up call

The Pluto Pool

By Talonhunter

Chapter 3: Purple and Silver make…Green?

Hi all and welcome to another trip into the odd and bizarre (namely my mind - ) In no way do I own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon, so no monies or profit are being gained from this, just a small mental exercise to gain some semblance of sanity (or not).

Time: End of the Silver Millennium...

Outside the palace, the sounds of war could be heard. The Moon Kingdom was on the cusp of collapsing. Serenity, Queen of the Silver Millennium, (or death of the Silver Millennium as it seemed) looked to her two Mau advisors, Luna and Artemis, for their reports.

"It would seem that the Earth Confederacy is assisting the forces of the Negaverse." Luna commented. "They have all but obliterated the Royal Navy, The Millennium Arms Militia, and most of the Senshi are already lost to us, all but Pluto, Nemesis and Siren. (A/N…and you thought THEY would NEVER be mentioned.)"

Serenity gasped in shock over that statement. "You mean to tell me ALL the SENSHI, including my daughter are dead?"

Luna bowed her head. I am sorry, my Queen, but…"

Luna was interrupted by Pluto's arrival.

"SERENITY-CHAN!!!" Pluto cried as the shockwave tore away at the building roof. As the debris fell, a large piece fell onto the Moon Queen as she attempted to dive out from it, crushing her beneath it. "No!!! I'm too late." She cried, rushing to her fallen queen's side.

'So this is death?' Serenity thought, feeling the life and magics start to slip away from her.

Pluto was already removing debris from her queens back. What she saw below Serenity's chest area was…well, let's just say that Setsuna Meioh wasn't the ice queen she presents to everyone in our time… "I'm sorry old friend, I failed you."

Serenity looked up into Pluto's red eyes. "No, Setsuna, you have not failed me old friend. Though I am mortally injured, had you not come when you did, I would be dead. And with the death of my daughter and the other Senshi, the age of the Silver Millennium is as well."

"But what of the survivors, how can they be protected?" Pluto asked.

"Gather those you can find and take them to the Cryo stasis tubes and set them to awaken when the sensors detect the mana magic of the Senshi. I will find the souls of the other Senshi and project them forward to a time where they will give new life to the old kingdom. Once this is done, I will seal the dimensional gate to the Negaverse with the last of my powers." Serenity said.

"I will do as you ask old friend." And looking over to the injured forms of the two moon cats, she picks them up and runs to the lower chambers of the castle, feeling the power of Serenity building. Once she sets the two moon cats into the tubes, and setting the appropriate healing spells onto the tubes, she teleports to the side of her queen once again, just as she feels her life start to end.

"Forgive me Se-chan, but I feel in my heart I can not do this alone." Pluto says

Serenity is too far gone to realize what Setsuna has in store for her, so she didn't register the fact she was placed into a cryo stasis tube with the two cats at her feet, nor did she feel anything but the pull of unconsciousness as she slides off into what she thinks is the hereafter. And in those few extra seconds, those that remain of the rebellion find a way to get a lock on the time Senshi and in that the co-ordinates between time to the gates on Pluto.

Time: 3 weeks ago

On the moon, the alarms on two cryo stasis tubes start to flash. The sensors having detected the flash of Silver Millennium magic awakens the occupants of the tubes. In one we find a partially paralyzed former queen of a long bygone era with two very confused moon cats, in the other we find the body of one Setsuna Meioh, former Senshi of Pluto and Guardian of the Gates of Time.

As the occupants start to rise, each of them realizes something is wrong.

"What happened and where are we?" One of the cats asks.

"In some kind of stasis tube I think." Says the other.

The green haired woman sits up, looking around the room at all the advanced technology from a bygone era. Upon seeing Serenity sitting up (or trying to) in the tube. Suddenly it all comes back to her. "By the Kami." She quietly says.

Serenity was not having a good day it seemed. First she finds herself alive in a cryo stasis capsule with her two advisors, then she can not sit up in the blasted thing but able to feel her lower extremities. Then to put the icing on the cake, her connection to the mana pool of the moon was not there. Sure, she had some reserves, but without an anchor to tie to, she couldn't easily replenish them. She then heard Pluto's voice, but something was off.

"Setsuna-chan?" Serenity called out.

Suddenly, lights, long unused slowly started to come back on. A computerized voice calmly stated "Welcome Queen Serenity, Advisors Luna and Artemis, and Setsuna, Senshi Pluto. How may we be of service?"

Serenity was first to respond. "What is the date today?"

"By the Millennium calendar, it is 40,007 years since the recorded fall of the moon kingdom. There are 15 other known time/date calendars currently being used for the recording of time." Came the response from the computer.

'Forty thousand years.' Serenity thought. 'Was that how far I sent them?'

"What of the Joketsuzoku Amazons?" the green haired woman asked.

"The Joketsuzoku Amazons still reside in the Qi Nai (sp) province of China on Earth." The computer replied.

"Setsuna, what in the name of the moon is going on here?" Serenity asked.

"Sorry your Highness, Setsuna is not here at the moment, as for where she is I can only guess. I am Ku Lon of the Joketsuzoku Amazons." The green haired woman replied.

'Setsuna, just what have you done?' Serenity thinks to herself.

Meanwhile back on Pluto, the seals on the Gates of Time start to open.

A/N…You didn't think I would go and Kill off Ku Lon now did you? (Shame on you if you did, I happen to like the old girl.) As to why Queen Serenity is now in the current time line, well part of that is yet to be revealed, but it does explain why the time gates were found by the remnant forces. The Senshi for Siren and Nemesis are out there somewhere, but as to where and when they will appear, I will not say, or even if they will in this particular story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far.


	4. a look into the past

The Pluto Pool

By Talonhunter

Chapter 4 Days of a future past.

Hi all and welcome to another trip into the odd and bizarre (namely my mind - ) In no way do I own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon, so no monies or profit are being gained from this, just a small mental exercise to gain some semblance of sanity (or not). I would like to apologize to you who have been waiting for an update on this story (All 7000 plus of you who read it to date) I will try to post at least 1 time per month on this story as work allows. Now on to the story…

Time: End of the Silver Millennium...

A lone ship makes its way into lunar orbit, light waves wavering as the chronodrives seek to maintain a connection to the lunar plane. "We have arrived, your eminence, but the backwash of time flux energies will make remaining here for more than short period of time very tricky" the captain said.

The young woman to whom the ships stewardship belonged came up to the captains side with a second woman who's uniform marked her as a equal in rank to the other, but hers was more battle worn. "Do what you can captain. Nemesis and myself will go down to investigate the palace." She said.

"But Lady Siren, with your mothers gone, you and Lady Nemesis are the only command left of the royal families. We cannot even confirm if the Lady Pluto is alive due to her affinity with the chrono particles currently in flux near the moon. I must ask you once again to refrain from this endeavor." The captain said.

"Whether we are the remnant of the royal families or not does not matter," Nemesis says, " We swore an oath to Queen Serenity and the other Senshi. We will see it thru."

"I apologize, Lady Nemesis, I only wish to protect what I know from destruction, even if it is a fool's errand." The captain said.

"Captain Aki, It is never a fool's errand to remain true to your convictions and beliefs, so long as you also understand there are those who must do likewise." Siren said.

"Then you will understand that even though I can not counsel you from this, then I must insist on going with you to the moon surface."

Nemesis was about to object when she realized he was also within his right. "Very well, as my power is still in flux, I would appreciate your assistance in our endeavor, Captain Aki."

Down in the moon Palace Cryo Stasis chambers, the body of Setsuna Meioh slowly returned to sync with the Silver Millennium timeframe, just as Captain Aki, Sailors Nemesis and Siren entered.

"By the light of the moon!", Captain Aki swore.

Nemesis and Siren were at the side of Pluto's body in an instant. "She is still alive, but unresponsive" Nemesis says.

"Is she stable?" Captain Aki asks.

"Yes she is, but she needs time to heal and given the current situation, she probably won't survive outside the chrono flux. Captain, set up a stasis tube for healing and allow the parameters to allow for the chrono flux." Siren calls out to him.

"Yes my lady." He says. As he starts setting the computers to the task he starts to swear again.

"What is it." Siren asks as Nemesis places the body of Pluto into the tube.

"There is a problem. The computers can't handle the parameters for Lady Pluto's recovery. Someone needs to remain behind and make the adjustments manually." He says

"I will remain then," Nemesis states.

"As will I, for you cannot keep the vigil alone." Says Captain Aki

"You realize you may not survive within the Chrono flux Aki?" Siren asks.

"Yes my lady, but as one of you is needed to return with the crew to Siren, and the Lady Nemesis is in need of more healing, I will assist her as I can till…the end. Do not protest this, My Lady. I will do as you said earlier and help to gather the knowledge as I can and record them, Lady Nemesis has not the mana pool for an extended vigil, and yours is subject to the winds of time, until Siren can be reanchored to the moon."

"I see." Said Siren, "Very well. I will assume command of the Call and return with her when time allows for movement between worlds again." And with that turns to leave not noticing the stasis chamber already in use.

Nemesis turns to Captain Aki. "Are you sure you want to do this, I know my time is limited to what remains of Nemesis scatters to the space winds." She says with a sad smile.

"Because we are of the same mind, Lady Nemesis. I know my time is short, but not quite as malleable as yours. If you would be so kind, please enter the cryo tube and give yourself time to heal. Your ties to your mana pool can keep it intact, if you do. The Queen once told me of all her children, it was you who could save them from disaster. I never understood it, until now."

"Captain Aki, I…" a tear rolled down her cheek, "I hope you find what you are looking for in this life and the next." Then hugging the captain before entering the tube.

As he sets the controls to activate when the computer senses the magic of the other Senshi, he says, in a quiet voice. "So do I, my Princess, so do I."

Checking on the other tubes, he notices one other active, looking over the controls he sees it has 3 life forms inside. "What in the name of Serenity…" he asks himself as he runs the bio monitor check. "By the goddess." He swears again.

A/N... Still working on the backstory/history and this goes into more of why Serenity is now in the future. Next chapter will get into what happened to Ranma, with a bit of background/interpetation that leads up to how and why. It will be posted before the end of may. thaks again to those of you who have been waiting.


	5. Chaos under Glass

The Pluto Pool

By Talonhunter

Chapter 5: Chaos under glass

Hi all and welcome to another trip into the odd and bizarre (namely my mind - ) In no way do I own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon, so no monies or profit are being gained from this, just a small mental exercise to gain some semblance of sanity (or not).

A/N… Well here it is, finally, what most of you have been waiting on. Here's Ranma…

Time…3 weeks ago relative to the Ranmaverse

Two dirty gi clad males made there way thru the forest. One was slightly portly wearing glasses and a white bandana over his thinning hair. The other male was younger, about 15 or 16 years old with a calmness and grace that marked both as artists of one discipline or another. The older man was talking as the younger was looking around watching everything and thinking.

"Boy, I tell you this training site will be your final test to advance the Soatome school. Once you prove to me that you are ready, we will make the return trip home." The older man said, while thinking 'I can teach him no more without unsealing the forbidden techniques and I still need those to keep him under control.'

The boy on the other hand was lost in thought. With a non committal answer of "Sure, pops, just like last time, or the time before that, or the time before that." While thinking 'I don't know how much longer I can keep holding back on pops. I'm afraid he will get hurt in the next spar or worse, dead.'

Cresting the hill, the two men looked down into the valley of sorrows, mists and fog enshrouding the lower valley floor.

"Yes, we finally arrive." The older of the two men calls out.

'Finally', the younger man thinks to himself. 'how much longer was the old man going to ramble on about how his old master trained him. No wonder he is such an idiot sometimes.'

Now this might not seem the best course of thought for the younger man, but having an eidetic memory made it near impossible for the boy to not question the ways his father had been training him. Some of the training would have killed him outright if he hadn't learned how to outthink the old man.

"So, pops, are we going to continue down to these 'training grounds' or wait until the fog burns off?" the boy asks.

'How could I have raised such an ungrateful whelp is totally beyond my understanding' the older man thinks. "By the time we get to the valley floor, It should be gone. So stop your useless thinking and prepare yourself for training, Boy. I swear sometimes you act worse than a GIRL." That will get a rise out of him, he thought.

The boy wasn't in the mood for the game today. "Whatever old man, lets just get this over with and get home." The boy said.

"Ranma Soatome, you will respect your sensei during training" the old man said.

'Yea, sure, right. Maybe when you earn it.' Ranma, said boy in question thought. Throwing a look at the older man, he grumbled something out about lazy dumb fat pandas as they went down the hill into the valley.

Later that afternoon…

"Welcome customers to the legendary cursed training grounds. I will be your guide thru the many, many sad tales of the pools." Said a portly older man wearing an older style Chinese uniform in heavily accented Japanese. "Please no disturbing the pools, as Junsukio will have its revenge."

'Cursed huh. Well leave it to pops to find something like this.' Ranma thought.

"Come on boy, lets get things started." The older man said, and leapt up to the top of one of the bamboo poles, not even bending it upon his touchdown.

"Ok, pops. I won't go easy on ya." Said the boy as he leapt to another pole getting into a ready stance.

"Mister customers, please no disturb pools, very, very bad things happen when fall in pools." The guide called out. "Why do I even bother anymore?' the guide thought as he watched the two men get closer and closer to the pools while the aerial combat grew into a deadly dance.

"Come on pops, I know you can hit harder than that." Called out Ranma as he swung under the last kick and landed on the shortest of the poles inside the fenced in area.

Having missed his pole as Ranma ducked under his last attack, the older man headed strait for the pools.

splash

'That will teach you, pops.' Ranma thought as the water sloshed and splashed out of the pool. A few minutes later and a panda jumped out of the water, to the amazement of the boy and the guide half way across the valley, barely to be heard by the two on the poles. "… fall in.. …iuchan ..tale now…ever fall… ke form of ..da"

'What kind of weird stuff did you get me into this time pops?' he thinks.

gromph

Smack

Aaahhh!!!

splash

"Wha'dja do that for, baka panda!"

3

2

1

"Aaahhh!"

The guide comes running up to the pool Ranma landed in as he climbed out.

"Mister customer fall into springs, need to go see Amazons immediately." As he looked upon the now female Ranma. A short red haired girl wearing a gi and holding what looked like a staff shaped like a key about 6 inches taller than her.

Looking at the new girl the panda saw the look in her eyes as she looked at the staff in her hands. Calmly looking at the guide, she states. "Sure thing mister, but I got something to take care of first." And with a gleam of joy in her eyes, she cries out. "PANDA NO BAKA!!!" and the chase was on thru the valley as one qasi panda ran for its life from the little redhead with green highlights in her hair.

Next chapter… the lady and the tramp.

Later…


	6. The Lady and the Tramp

Chapter 6: The lady and the tramp

Hi all and welcome to another trip into the odd and bizarre (namely my mind

-) In no way do I own Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon, so no monies or profit

Are being gained from this, just a small mental exercise to gain some

semblance of sanity (or not).

A/N… Well here it is, finally, chapter 6 is here.

Time…3 weeks ago relative to the Ranmaverse

The village of the Joketsuzoku Amazons was in a celebratory and festive mood

as Elder Ku Lon and her Great gran daughter Xain Pu walked thru the gates of

the elders' home, the younger of the two chattering away in a steady stream.

"Go see to the preparations child. I will speak with you after dinner." Ku

Lon/Setsuna said, giving the bubbly youth a look that said she wanted a

moment alone before she went to the council.

"Yes grandmother." replied the young Amazon, who turned and exited the

small gardens of her grandmother.

'Am I doing the right thing here?', Setsuna thought as she entered her home.

Just as she closes the door, she felt a wave of power was over her. So strong

it all but took her breath away, releasing the Glamour spell and restoring her

to her true appearance. Looking around the room, she sees her staff has

become a key shaped halberd once more, but missing the old heart shaped

garnet. Instead there was a blue stone with the old kingdoms rune for the

moon.' What is the meaning of this?' she thought as she struggled to reconcile

the power she now felt coursing thru her body once more.

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind blew thru the village, followed by a quick

cloud burst. The villagers all ran to make sure the festival arena and other

areas were protected. Setsuna had no time to employ her Glamour before Xain

Pu came running into her hut. Seeing the strange woman in her home, and her

grandmother not there, she took on a battle stance and growled out, "Who are

you, and what have you done with my great Grandmother?"

The other woman turned around so fast, Xain Pu didn't expect to see an older

version of herself with red eyes. "Mother...?" was all she could say and did

what any Amazon would do in this situation, she ran forward and glomped the

woman before her crying her eyes out. "Please mother, don't take great

grandmother away yet. I still have much to learn from her." she cried.

'By serenity', Setsuna thought,' How in the world can I explain this?'. Upon

thinking she decided to play on the young amazons emotions. She hated to lie

to the young girl, but she had no choice.

"Tell me young one," Setsuna said in her most commanding voice, "what are you

willing to give to see your Great grandmother again?"

"I would gladly give my life for hers." Xain Pu said.

Looking down at the youngster, she softened her voice and said, "Fear not,

young Xain Pu, Your Great Grandmother will return to you shortly. But for her

to do so, you must be prepared to do whatever she says, including leaving the

village. Can you do that Xain Pu?"



Looking up at the face of the much younger looking Setsuna, Xain Pu tried not

to show any fear to this shade. "I will do as she asks, even leave the village

if that is what she asks."

Setsunas heart ached for what she had to do."Swear this as an Amazon

warrior then." she said.

"I swear, as an Amazon Warrior, to follow the directives of my great

grandmother, Ku Lon, including leaving the village." Xain Pu said.

"Be it so cast then." Said Setsuna. Then using a pressure point, rendered the

young Amazon unconscious. "Please forgive me" she whispered as she gently

placed her Adopted Great grandchild on her bed. As she turned to restore the

wards on her staff, she failed to notice the Sigil of Saturn form and

disappear on Xain Pu's brow...

On The Moon...

Serenity was sitting in a wheel chair of sorts(If you consider a hover chair like Professor X's a wheel chair) when she felt all the mana taps for the

senshi come to life. She also felt the flows from the time gate start to

restore her ties to the moon. "Computer, check the status of chronal

displacement. Ku Lon, meet me in the operations control station."

"Yes, Serenity. I was on my way to your location when I felt the power of

the gates. I will see you there.", Ku Lon signed off.

Luna and Artimus were already in the ops station when both Ku Lon and

Serenity entered. "I don't understand your Highness?", said the black Mau,"

According to this, the senshi have all been born, but in already existing

lives. How is that Possible?"

"There is no historical reference available for such an event." said the white

Mau.

"I can think of one way." said Ku Lon, "An old legend held in the archives of

my village tells the tale that once, long ago Chaos met with the time guardian.

The event was so unique and strange, it was passed off as a time fluke,

nothing more, but shortly thereafter..."

The story was picked up by Serenity, "Shortly thereafter, a new kingdom

was brought into sync with ours. That of Siren, The dream realm. They even

had their own Senshi. It was decided to keep the information classified at the

time. It was a decision I felt would protect the kingdom, but it seems as

though time has met Chaos once more."

The Asteroid belt...

Nemesis was among what was left of her home planet. She had woken up form

her latest stint in the cryo stasis tube that Captain Aki placed her in over a

millennia ago. He was getting old, but had shown quite a bit of stamina. With

judicious use of stasis, he was able to set the computers to wake him for the

corrections to the other stasis tubes.

The first time she herself came out of

the tube, she found that she needed to find a way to return to Nemesis, and

Aki had also soon realized what she would need. Between time spent in stasis,

he started to cobble together a small, and powerful, shuttle. He had just

finished putting it together, with the help of several repair droids he found

still functioning, when she first awoke. Not having time to fuel the ugly thing,

he insisted that she try and gather her strength. She tried, and found her

powers had changed. Not at first, but with more trips to the debris field that

was once her home, she found the strength of her mana pool had grown, but

wasn't as stable as it was before. Using what mana she could, she was able

to stabilize the belt into a new mana source. Uninhabitable to any but the

most robust, she soon had the livable pieces of rock tera formed and had

gone about trying to gather the life forms back to her home. Very tiring work

for a very depleted mana source, but it slowly started to stabilize and grow.

The last time she had been out, she was able to stay away from the belt for

several months. At captain Aki's insistence, she re-entered the stasis tube,

for what she thought would only be a couple years at the most. But old Aki

saw what was needed and made sure she had time to fully recover. When she

came out this last time, she found Aki's remains and his recorded apology.



Gathering his remains, she launched them into the sun, an appropriate place for

him. Soon she was back on her game preserve in the Nemesis belt, recharging

her mana pool. The power flux caught he completely by surprise. Running back

to her ship, still just as ugly as it was when Captain Aki built it, she checked

the computer for the cause, and was floored by what she saw. Not only was

the Lunar Palace computer scanning, it was also actively searching. That meant

someone was awake back at the palace, and it was time for her to return and

see who it was...

Near the pools of Sorrow...

Ranma couldn't help it. he was smirking at all the things that kept happening

to his old man. Sure that last little storm was annoying and had activated his

curse, but the pandafied martial artist couldn't catch a break. Hell, that

zoological team kept asking Ranma if he would be willing to sell the giant

panda to them. Both in boy mode and in girl mode.' Three times in the last 2

days.' she thought. Cutting the old man loose was becoming a royal pain

though.' Maybe I should let them keep the baka next time.' she thought. It

had taken 2 days to make the 4 hour trip to the Amazon village because the

idiot kept getting caught and taken several hours away each time. 'The only

thing good about it though was she had time to adjust to this new body, and

the power it had.' she thought.

"We should be in that Amazon village by

sunrise, if you think you can keep from getting trapped again.", she laughed

as the Panda man grumbled...

Sorry for the long time between posts, my muse left me for a better job(Or

so she thought) and only recently came back to me asking for her old job

back. I was stubborn about it and finally decided that she could come back at

a lower rate of pay. I hope to be able to post more to this and a couple other

stories we came up with. See you all soon.-


End file.
